Bhryonnu
Bhryonnu was one of the Forge Kings, the ruling party of the legendary Clockwork Kingdom. History The earliest records claim that he was one of the first beings to possess the Element of Plasma. He was part of a circle called the Forge Kings, who ruled a city of fine craftsmanship and advanced technology on the island of Okoto. He was said to reside in the Temple of The Sun, which also housed his personal forge. Legend claims that he used his powers in conjunction with another Forge King to create a miniature star, which served as a power source for his domain. It was also because of this star that he was able to create the Golden Mask of Plasma. From there, he would conduct a number of experiments. One of these was a project to create new types of Elemental Crystals. However, he would eventually part ways with the Forge Kings after an argument with them. Raising the Temple of The Sun from the ground, he flew it into the setting sun and away from the main city. Neither it nor Bhryonnu were heard from again. Centuries later, a Toa of Plasma named Uranga arrived on Okoto, and was sent on a quest to seek out the Golden Mask of Plasma. To do that, though, he would have to find the Temple of The Sun (and by extension, Bhryonnu himself). He and a Villager native are currently following a lead in the Region of Fire. Abilities and Traits The stories claim that Bhryonnu had a love for creation, metalwork in particular. He considers forging a work of art, something that demanded a message (or several) behind the work. They say that he was a perfectionist, never leaving his forge until he was certain that he had completed the product just right. While some of his brothers expressed concern over this trait, it doesn't seem to have caused any negative impacts on his health. He was said to be an expert in metalwork (though not in technology). He also experimented with Elemental Crystals, hoping to create new types of the other Elements. This project was somewhat controversial, however, as many were wiry of their potential misuse for destruction. As a Forge King, he had an innate knowledge of the process of forgery, from purifying metals to a grand understanding of various minerals and metals. He possess an innate control over the Element of Plasma, one of the rarer Elements on Okoto. He is said to be able to draw power form the sun, to the point that could rain its flames down on his enemies. However, the last bit is likely an exaggeration, and many suspect that this detail refers to his personal star and not the planet's actual sun. Of course, the legends also point out that he was reluctant to draw the forge's energies into himself, fearing that it would lead to the death of his miniature star. An act, records would claim, that could potentially lead to the creation of a black hole. Mask and Tools Bhryonnu once wore the Golden Mask of Plasma, though he has since stopped using it these days. In the present, he bears a Mask of a currently unknown power. His main tool is his Solar Hammer, which is capable of manipulating heat and flame. He can channel his powers over Plasma through this device, giving him an additional edge in combat. Appearance * TWB... Trivia * His name is derived from "bhrionnú", which is Irish for "Forge". Category:Plasma Category:Generation 2 Category:Okoto